For transistors having dimensions of less than 0.4 micron (the deep submicron region), the resolution limits of optical technology are approached. In order to avoid exotic technologies such as x-ray lithography, it is preferable to devise a method of manufacturing a CMOS transistor that does not press the limits of the optical methods.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing reliable control of the channel length in a dimensional range smaller than that in which optical methods are reliable.